Fuilmon
A Digimon can devour the DigiWorld. They say that you pull one tail, will that provides for a Dark Mode, and which end in the jaws of this. Represents Envy. Guilmon is the partner of Shinji Makura. He is known to be very feracious and impatient and can have a very bad temper, like his tamer, even though he is usually kind. Attacks *Fuil Shot:Can Break A rocks and all *'Rock Breake'r: Destroys rocks with its tough foreclaws. *'Pyro Sphere': Spits out a powerful flame shot. Other Form The name "Fuilmon" refers to only the Rookie -Form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Fuilmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). Fuilmon Digi-Egg fist pizel digiegg i ever did Jarmon Jarmon to make the Flame of Ice should degenerate into Fire Gallantmon or Ginomon because they are normally and its evolution to a less, but it did Pro Generation ProFuilmon directly, Rookie level. This is because I contact Promon energy when I was a Digiegg, causing a different Digivolutions.Fuilmon's Baby form. He only appears once in this form when he hatched from the egg and attempted to eat Yuuki's head. He then digivolves to Gigmon and then into Fuilmon. He also appears in the flashback where he and the other partner Digimon were waiting for their tamers. His only attack is Heat Bubbles. Gigmon When Gigmon Divine Ark makes its attack merges their weapons, but in Digimon Generation Pro is how it attacks over the Ark with them.Fuilmon's In-Training form. He first appears in this form when he degenerates from Gromon. He also sometimes appear in this form whenever he is forced to degenerate from Gromon or Fire Gallanmon. His attack is Hot Bite. Juggermon Juggermon is Armor Digivolve Of Fuilmon Digi Egg Knowledge Juggermon is a huge, mech like Digimon with grey chrome Digizoid plating, making his body one of the toughest in the Digital World. His head is obscured by a large helmet and mouth plate, giving his voice a mechanical quality. His pauldrons are large and spiky, while his chest is covered in laser turrets and missiles. The treads on his legs allow him to cross most terrain fairly easily. Once he gets going, there is little that can stop him.Fuilmon's Champion form. He first appears in this form when Fuilmon tries to protect Shinji from a rampaging Ankylomon. He became more feracious and brutal after digivolving to this form. His attacks are Pyro Blaster and Dragon Slash. Red Flamedarmon Flamedramon, the "Fire of Courage" (燃え上がる勇気 Moeagaru Yuuki, lit. "Blazing Courage"), is the Armor Digivolved form of Fuilmon through the Digi Egg Of Courage Attacks *'Fire Rocket': Surrounds itself in an aura of fire and then shoots itself towards its opponent like a rocket. *'Flame Fist' (Knuckle Fire): Shoots fireballs from its fist. *Fite Fire Blue Tylomon Tylomon is the Armor Digivolved form of Fuilmon through the Digi-Egg of Reliability . Its name comes from the Tylosaurus, a prehistoric sea-dweller of the mosasaur family. Attacks *'Torpedo Attack': Launches explosive homing torpedoes in the shape of miniature Tylomon at its opponent. *'Shark Fin Blade' (Tilt Anchor) *'Hydro Wave' *'Terror Plankton' *'ice Shark' Gromon The `` Angel of Fire''. It is the new form of Gromon. With body similar to Gromon CM can fly at Mach 6, fro'm green gem can load'' and `` Divine Flamethrower weapons can merge and create the `` Divine Ark''. ''Contrast to both Egadmon (who is intelligent and collective) and Neemon (who is dumb and charming), Ozziemon is lazy and slobbish. Also unlike his previous form, he uses magic to fight rather than technology. As mentioned earlier, his name derives from the Chrono Trigger character, whose name was taken from super digi destined War Gromon Guilmon's Ultimate form. He appears when he confronts Cola Maeda, a member of the DigiDestoyers and his Agumon. He is a cyborgized Growlmon. Usually, he is forced to degenerate back to Gigimon. His attacks are Double Blade and Atomic Blaster. Agemon Agemon Is Dark Digivolve Of Light And Darknes Fuilmon's corrupted Mega form, after Shinji takes out his anger towards Kouda Montoya and his Rapidmon, who turns against the Golden Heart Digi Desdined after being tricked by Barbamon. He attacks Rapidmon brutally, but eventually starts to lose power, and reverts back into a Digi-Egg. After that, he was reborn as Jyarimon. His attacks are Dragon Howling and Megiddo Flame. Fire Gallanmon They are a group like the Royal Knights. Each is based on each. Its founder and the cause of the foundation will be in Digimon Pro Generation. His only known member is FireKnightmon far. Supposedly there are 13. It is assumed that the Royal Knights against amaenaza could not, even with the help of Alphamon and Imperialdramon MP. Born of his energy these Digimons, the Future Knights. Are like their Pro-Digivolutions.Fuilmon's Mega form. After being reborn as Jarmon, shinji learns the problem of anger, and then digivolves Jarmon to Fuilmon. Suddenly, Shinji's heart glows, causing Guilmon to warp digivolve to Fire Gallantmon.Fire Gallantmon then destroys one of Barbamon's servants, Sagittarimon. Gallantmon is a powerful knight. Like WarGromon, he is sometimes forced to degenerate to Gigmon. His attacks are Lightning Joust and Shield of the Just. Fire Gallanmon Crimson Mode Fuilmon's even stronger Mega form. After Sakuyamon (with Akari inside her) sacrifices herself to protect the others from Ogudomon's attack, she gives Renamon's data to Yuuki and Gallantmon. This results the birth of Fire Gallanmon Crimson Mode. Fire Gallanmon Crimson Mode and the other Digimon sucessfully destroy Ogudomon together. his attacks are Crimson Light and Invisible Sword. Other Appearances Light And Darkness Fuilmon Is Main character Together Shinji Makura Light And Darknes 02 Fuilmon And Shinji Help A New Golden Heart DigiDestined Digimon Xros Wars Forever Gigmon Appear In Episode 37 And 38 On Digimon Xros Wars Forever Digimon Green Flash Fuilmon Appear in episode 5 8 And 10 Or Digimon Green Flash Digimon World Fuilmon Statue Apeear In Episode 40 Or Digimon World Digimon: Dome Hunters! Fuilmon 2006 Anime Was Being Partenered With Kasuke Kite Category:Digimon